Please Hold on to me
by Mill-chan
Summary: Something diffrerent , a Rudy/Misty fic


Pokemon Fic rated: R Romance/Angst A/U   
  
"Watashi wo tsukamaete ite " By : Anime Writer 2000  
(" Please hold on to me ")  
  
Sumarry:  
Remember the episode from the Orange Islands " Misty Meets her Match" about the gym leader named Rudy that fell in love with Misty.Well what if there were more to it & Misty did stay with Rudy ( gomen AAMR Fans) I just don't like Ash belive me Rudy is much hotter & it ain't going to end AAMR either so read & find out what happens. R + R please.  
  
A/N:The timeline of the fic is a little mixed up but remember it's a A/U you know.My 3rd fic ,I'll probably get flamed by a mad mob of AAMR Fans for this one but see if I care.Anyway I'll try to stay in character as much as possible & it's Manga style so Misty wears different clothes,theres no Togepi & I'm not sure if Tracey is in the Manga so I'll put Brock & TR are married or will be anyway,expect some Japanese words ,hint of Lemon at the end ,well thats about it enjoy the fic R's & F's are Welcome .  
  
  
"Watashi wo tsukamaete ite "  
  
It was another boring sunny day for Ash, Misty & Brock as they explored the Orange Islands , Ash already had 2 OL badges by battleling 2 previous Gym Leaders.Their next stop was Trovita Island.From the boat they could see the rocks around the Island in the distance. "What a beautiful Island" said Misty dreaminly." Yeah,I bet the Gym Leader wont be easier than any of the rest"said Brock." Don't worry guy's I'll get that badge as easy as all the rest"said Ash.As they were closing in on the Island they heard a scream , it was a little girl drowning in a whirpool with her Seel, " Don't worry guy's I'll save her"said Misty jumping in the water,she swam to the little girl & grabbed her & her Seel ,after she grabbed them Ash helped out carriyng them back with his Lapras.  
  
Not far away a young man about 17 came running looking for his little sister when he heard her screams.Then he saw her the girl who had saved his sister , she had dark orange hair in a wet ponytail in the side of her head ,big round blue eyes ,a beautiful face ,& lets not forget the stricking figure she had that was clearly visible from having wet clothes , she wore a black long sleeved shirt with black long pants her pokeballs visible at the side of her waist.She seemed to be 16 & about 5'4 or so , he just could not take his eyes of her,just when he did he came face to face with a boy with a hat that didn't seem very happy that he was looking at the girl like that.*Who is this* his tought's were broken by an exited gigglin little girl running towards him " Rudychan,Rudychan" she jumped into his arms with her Seel not far behind."Mauriechan are you OK"he asked."Yeah,that nice girl over there saved me & Seelchan"the little wet girl said.*Her , I can't belive it,she saved Mauriechan,I guess she just doesn't have the look's alone ,she must be a great Water Pokemon trainer too*.He slowly made his way towards her & gave her the sweetest smile that any other girl excluding Misty would drool or melt right infront of him.*Wow hes cute & nice* Misty thought already getting a little flushed in her cheeks."How can I congratulate such a beautiful girl that saved my little sister if I don't know her name "said Rudy." I'm Misty or you can call me Kasumi if you like"said Misty with a bright smile not noticing the glare Ash giving the young man that congratulated her ,& that reminded her "Who might you be ?"she asked crossing her arms curiously." I'm Rudy the Leader of the Trovita Island Gym "he said.Everyone was suprised "Wow , you're the island's Gym Leader ,it must be cool living in a tropical paradise like this plus train your Pokemon here, your Pokemon must be very strong ,& by the way I'm a Gym Leader too" Misty said."What a coincidence by the looks of it you must be a great Water Pokemon trainer" Rudy said."Oh,Arigatou ,I haven't heard that in a while "said Misty very happy.  
" Now that you're here Kasumi ,would you like to join me & Mauriechan for dinner in my house?"asked Rudy."Wow ,really It would be a pleasure Rudy-kun " she said."Well first thing first lets get you in some dry clothes OK" said a concerned Rudy."You might get sick" he said."Well OK,I'll change ,I have some spare clothes"she said walking besides Rudy in not his house but mansion he lived in."Hey Rudy , what about my Gym battle" yelled Ash from outside angrily."Don't worry Ash ,we have plenty of time for that,we'll battle later"yelled Rudy from the mansion covering Misty with a towel.  
"Arghh" Ash growled angrily.  
"Hey Ash calm down,why are you so mad anyway?"asked Brock.  
"Pika-Pika?"(Yeah what's the problem Ash ?")asked Pikachu.  
"Well ,I just don't like to be ignored that's all"Ash said nerviously.  
"Right" said Brock sarcasticlly.  
Back at Rudy's Mansion  
"What a gorgeous mansion you have"said a shocked Misty.  
"Well Before we eat ,where's the bathroom so I can change ,I don't want to get lost" Misty said.  
"OK,I'll show you" Rudy said taking Misty to a spare room with a bathroom.  
After a few minutes Misty came down, Rudy was speechless ,she looked much better now than before,she had her hair down to her shoulders,a multicolored elgant long sleeved shirt ,a black short skirt a little too short but OK & a pair of plataform shoes.She looked gorgeous everithing matched her bright blue eyes perfectly.In Misty's point of view *I hope I don't look to showing with this clothes,altought skirts aren't my style this is the most elegant clothes I have*she tought.*Wow he looks hot*thats all she could think of when she saw him.  
"Kasumi you look preacious" said Rudy.  
"Arigatsou , you look great too Rudy-kun"said Misty.  
Misty sat down the 3 of them ate their food while talking about themselves & it was a very pleaseant eavening.  
Somewhere in a Pokemon Center not far away.  
"It's not fair Misty gets to eat nice food while we are stuck here"said Ash.  
"Yeah,but let Misty have a good time , she's really enjoying this place & she really likes that guy too."said Brock.  
"Huh,how can you tell ?"asked Ash.  
"Don't you see the way she acts around him she's head over heels for that guy"said Brock.  
"And if you like Misty ,this is your chance to tell her before it's too late "added Brock.  
"Misty,I don't like her what are you thinking"  
"You deny it Ash,I know you like her"said Brock.  
"And she likes you too ,but hurry because if you don't get to her first there's not only Rudy after her remember Gary likes her to"said Brock.  
"Can we just talk about something else" said Ash.  
"Whatever you say Ash" said Brock.  
Back at the mansion.  
"So ,how old are you Misty?" asked Mauriechan.  
"Me,I'm 15,16 next month"she said.  
"I'm 7 & Rudychan is 17 "said the little girl.  
"So Kasumi,what have you been doing all this time?"  
"Well Rudy ,since Ash beat my Gyarados at my gym,I just followed him for the adventure I guess "said Misty.  
"Are you an only child?"asked Rudy.  
"NO,I live alone at my gym but I have 3 sisters , they are all grown up & living their lives now"  
They continued talking for a while until it was about 9:00 PM & Muriechan was already fast asleep.  
"You should get her to bed"Misty said.  
"I guess you're right , she had a tuff day" said Rudy cariying her to her room with Misty not far behind.  
  
" I wonder what the twerps are up to" said Meowth  
"Oh ,who cares & shutup you baka dont you see I have a headeache"said Jessie angrily.  
"Maybe you should see a doctor "said James  
"With what money James,& by the way I have to talk to you in PRIVATE" said Jessie.  
"James ,remember the time when we met your crazy parents & that bitch Jessiebell at your estate about 3 months ago?"said a concerned Jessie.  
"Yeah,how could I forget that horrible day "said James.  
"Well it wasn't such a horrible night ,remember what happened that night?" yelled Jessie.  
"Ugh,yeah" said a blushing James.  
"Well you BAKA doesn't that mean anithing to you "Jessie asked getting depressed.  
"Of course it does why do you ask?" asked James.  
"WHY"yelled Jessie getting really angry ,James was getting scared.  
"Because I'm Preagnant"yelled Jessie ,getting really nervious & she was getting a high fever.  
James didn't know wha to say ,he went over to her & comforted her,there was only one way to get out of this mess ,quit TR & go to his state , they will be more than happy that James is home & setling in with a family ,they would have to get married at 18 but they would get the will of James parents that consisted of millions & they would live a happy life & best they would not have to follow the twerps anymore so they decided to go.  
  
That night Misty got to sleep in her own room in the Mansion,she was thinking *Maybe what I had with Ash was just a crush but I think theres something more than just a crush to Rudy, hes so atractive she started to think not so clean toughts of him that were getting her wet *I better stop masturbating thinking of Rudy before I have to get up & clean the sheets*after a few minutes she went to sleep.  
.Ash & Brock slept that night in the Pokemon Center.  
Rudy was planning to ask Misty in the morning if she wanted to stay with him ,he to had expirienced a very wet dream about Misty that night & TR was already on their way to James state & they already had quited TR.  
  
The next day Misty woke up about 4.00AM took a shower & headed toward the beach to watch the sunrise & while she was there let her Gyarados out for a morning swim .She was so relaxed there & she really felt like Rudy liked her allot the tought of last night's accident on the bed made her flush on her cheeks a little bit .Just thinking about it Ash did not treat her any diferent that a boy ,Rudy treated her like a girl not like a spoiled tomboy .*Maybe I should stay here *her thoughts were cut out short by Rudy.  
"The sunset is beautiful at this hour isn't"?said Rudy.  
"Huh, oh Nihao Rudy-kun ,I was just letting my Gyarados out for a swim "said Misty.  
"Misty I have to ask you something"Rudy said.  
As she turned to answer him they both got lost in eachother eyes & without knowing they were inches from eachother , before they could get any closer Misty's Gyarados made a huge"SPASH" & before they noticed they were both soaking wet.  
"Just what I needed another shower ,Oh go ahead ask away"said Misty soaking wet.  
"Misty,would you like to stay here in Trovita with me?"he said.  
Misty didn't know what to say * What do I say, if I still like Ash? well I never feelt comfortable around Ash like I do with Rudy,& around him I feel something I never felt around anyone before & what about last night I never got so wet over Ash before but Rudy I was soaking wet*.she tought strting to blush.  
"Rudy-kun let me think about it first OK ""I'll have the answer at the end of the battle I promise"she said.*He's practicly asking me to be his girlfriend ,I really have to think about this*.  
"OK Misty,I'll wait ,I would really like you to stay here with me "he said leaving her alone to think.  
*What do I do,I really like Rudy but what about Ash"she tought confused.  
She returned Gyarados into his pokeball,went & ate breakfeast with Ash & Brock trying to avoid Rudy till the battle ended.  
  
Misty was watching the battle from the air ballon.She was so confused ,who should she sheer for Ash or Rudy ,did she love Ash or not & what about Rudy.The battle had only one round left it was a tie & 1 of them had to break it & whoever did would win the battle.While Ash was battling he was loosing so Misty could only watch inpatient who would win & to her concern Ash did.She was really confused she didn't tell Ash about Rudy's invitation to stay she still had something for Ash but he's 3 years younger than her & what if he does not love her or if he does .Misty decided she would go & find out if Ash really loves her,if he does not she would come back to Trovita,it would not hurt Rudy too much if I did so or so she tought.She would have to find out if Ash truly loved her.That afternoon she met with Rudy private in his room.  
  
She was so sad she didn't wan to hurt Rudy .She was silently watching the sunset thru Rudy's open window,the sun reflected on the sea below giving it an orange glow.The breeze gently stroke her hair .She was so confused how would she tell him.  
"Rudy-kun" she suddenly spoke her voice sounding cold & almost breaking down.  
"Hai"Rudy said already starting to sense what she was going to say.  
He watched her as her blue eyes slowly started to sparkle as she was about to cry.  
"Misty"That was the only word that escaped his lips.  
"Rudy-kun I can't gomen"She couldn't speak anymore she started to cry & her sobbing got louder,she was about to fall to the floor crying her soul out when she felt strong conforting arms around her.She looked up to come face to face with Rudy's chocolate brown eyes starting to sparkle as if he was about to cry too but he slowly made a soft comforting smile on his lips.He slowly layed her on his bed   
"It's OK Misty,I understand"he said with a hint of dissipointment in his voice ,they both slowly stood up from the bed to be unintensionaly only inches away from eachother.She felt so comfortable in his embrance ,he slowly got lost in her piercing blue eyes & her in his chocolate brown ones.It shouldn't had happened but they were just so close to eachother they both got a little bit closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss ,he slowly layed her down on the bed he still being on top of her ,he kept kissing her it was so passionate they both got lost in the kiss *Oh,God it feels so good* she tought not wanting to stop,they both started to get more intense they needed more of eachother ,the tentation of making love to her right there was so intense she was so irresistable they both lost control he started taking her clothes off & she started moaning she didn't want to stop but they both knew they had to but it was so hard he was roaming her body it was so perfect & well formed but he knew he could not have her there and then as much as he wanted to he was about to take her bra off when he decided to stop leaving her in her under wear but he had to respect her she said no and they both shared a glance of dissipointment but Misty knew as much as she wanted she had to find out if Ash really did love her & leave this unfinished buisness."Rudychan please understand as much as I want to I can't right now"she said very sadly she got dressed & just looking at him a single tear ran down her flushed face ,she slowly made her way towards him ,he embranced her in his arms & she started sobbing uncontrollaby in his chest,after a while she let go.She felt so sorry for him but she knew she could not stay .She slowly opened her mouth & mumbleled"I have to go" after that she ran out of his room not daring to look back at him ,she whispered "gomen" altought he was far from her he heard it.She kept running trying to hide her flushed face.When she got to the Pokemon Center Ash & Brock were ready to leave.They both looked at her she wasn't crying anymore but her cheeks were very red.Ash guessed it was from running so much but Brock knew there was more to it .  
  
A few days later they were on Lapras heading for the next gym ,Misty didn't talk very much ,they got to an Island that was having an annual festival "Hey Mist wanna go to the festival with me?"Ash asked .He was planning to tell her that night ,Brock already told him a brief summary of what happened altought Misty told him not to tell.  
That night Ash & Misty were having some fun on the festival *Wow,I'm really enjoying myself with Ash maybe he does love me*she tought."Hey Misty lets go take a walk"Ash said.  
"Sure Ash"  
They walked togheter *How come Ash knows so much ,so he's not dumb afterall ,he actually guessed it*thats what she tought.  
Ash stopped"Um,Misty ,I gotta tell you something"he said not really sure what to say or if he really loved her ,Brock had told him to tell her the truth & that was that he liked her but love he wasn't sure of that at all.Misty was unaware of any of that.  
"Misty,I really like you allot "he said.*Well thats good enough for a 13 year old * she tought ,*does that mean he loves me or what*she starting getting suspicious of the whole situation.Then the weirdest thing happened Ash leaned forward to kiss her ,it was short but for Misty it didn't feel nothing compared to Rudy's passionate kiss ,then it came to her*Do I even love him anymore,did I ever love him in the first place,I didn't feel anithing in that kiss ,I felt real love with Rudy,I don't feel nothing in Ash's kiss.Oh,God, I can't pretend to love someone I don't love ,when I finished loving him along a time ago ,I get it now ,I feel all the pain Rudy was hiding that day & I thought it only hurt me,it hurt him even more.*she tought.Then infront of Ash she said"I love Rudy not you,what the hell am I doing here I gotta go now,gomen Ash"she said . "But" was all he could say."Look Ash you never knew what you were doing ,Brock told you right" "Ash tell me the truth"she said.  
"Well yeah,but I really like you Misty" Ash said.  
"Ash from liking to love both are very apart & diferent things,all this time I just liked you nothing more & know I realize it,anyway Ash you're too young ,now I have some needs you have to be atleast 4 years older to share with me & Rudy can give me what I want for those special needs ,you're too young ."When I met Rudy I loved him from the start ,altought I denied it at first,it's a feeling you get ,sometimes it so strong is unvearable & I dont feel anithing like that for you only an empty space you can't fill ,when I kissed Rudy I felt pure love & the pain we both shared "she said.  
" Ash,did you feel anithing in that kiss,was it all planned with Brock ,you didn't kiss me because you wanted from your heart you just did it because Brock told you to right?"she said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Gomen for using you Misty,I like you but thats about it I think"he said.  
"You're right Ash ,I have to go OK"she said.  
"Well sayounara Misty"he said.  
It was 9:00 PM but Misty didn't care she had to go to Rudy,he was hurt because of her ignorance ,she should have stayed that night,they both shared true love,*I hope he can forgive me*.She got on top of Gyarados & in less than 2 hours she was there walking on the beach."Arigatou Gyarados"she said with a smile.  
  
Inside sat a still hurt & confused Rudy,heartbroken he loved her so much .It was 11.00PM *I better get some sleep*when he looked out the window ,he was shocked there she was standing on the sand in front of the mansion her bright long blue gown she got for the festival party sparkled in the night sky,her hair slowly moved with the night breeze,the dress fit her features perfectly,he never tought she could look this beautiful.He slowly walked outside ,he was soon right next to her ,her face was serious when out of nowhere she smiled.He didn't know what to say to her .She looked at him & quickly hugged him as tight as she could he hugged her back"What are you doing here Misty"he said.She put her arms around his neck slowly getting closer to his face "Because Ai Aishiteru Rudy-kun"she leaned over & kissed him ,he was confused but he finished sharing the kiss with her too,that kiss felt so full of love & it didn't have any pain like the other time "Ai Shiteru to Misty" he said.Misty looked up at him & whispered in his ear"I don't feel anithing when I'm around Ash but I feel like a love crazy school girl when I'm around you,now don't we have some unfinished buisness to settle"she said gigling.Rudy blushed for a moment"Are you sure? he asked."Sure I'm sure"after that Rudy carried her to his bedroom where Misty would get an early sweet 16 birthday present,they both were happy without any worries fron then on.They didn't feel more pain just love,that was going to be a night either of them would ever forget ,they would hold on to each other forever.  
OWARI  
  
  
A/N:My first Pokemon Fic Arigatou for reading & hope you enjoyed it if you want more fics please go to my website at : http://quicksitebuilder.cnet.com/michiru1/myanimefunpage/ 


End file.
